The Dragon and The Cavern
by ladywildcow
Summary: Set immediately after Morgana is healed by the White Dragon. Weak and in need of recovery, she takes herself into a cave, which has more to it than meets the eye. She is pursued there by Sir Gwaine. SMUT. Hope you enjoy!


"**The Dragon and the Cavern" – By LWC**

**This is set just after Morgana had been healed by the white dragon (season 4 episode 13). Morgana takes refuge in a magical cave but is pursued there by Sir Gwaine. There's just something about Gwaine! Enjoy the smut.**

**I do not own any of these characters. Please let me know if you like it and if you want to read more. It's always good to get feedback. Many thanks!**

Morgana held her side and slowly stood up. The pain of her injury was beginning to fade but she was still sore. Her pale green eyes looked up into the sky, watching the white dragon fly away.

A white dragon! A creature born out of the deepest and oldest magic. So rare – so, very, very rare and it had found her dying.

It had also had saved her life.

She smiled – a mixture of bewilderment, gratitude and wonder as she watched the small dragon fly away.

Morgana had been sure she was going to die. Severe injuries and loss of magic meant she only had hours before death came for her.

She didn't remember escaping from Camelot. She didn't know how it was even possible. Maybe the white dragon had helped her somehow. She didn't know.

She remembered staggering through the woods, clutching her side….then…it was time. Time to close her eyes. Time to go. Time to die. Morgana fell to the ground. All was lost, she thought as she closed her eyes. Emrys…was her dying thought.

Why? She asked the fading image of the long-haired sorcerer in her mind's eye. Why?

As blackness came to claim her, she felt a rush of energy pour through her - wave upon wave of crashing energy. She felt her side heal and her body feel strong. She then felt an urge to sit up and then she saw the dragon. It sat before her and stretched its wings before it took to the air.

As she watched the dragon fly away, a thousand questions rushed through her mind. Where had it come from? How did it know where she was? Why had it saved her life…And then she was only grateful that it had.

She had a magical allay. She wasn't alone. She had thought she would die alone – alone in the woods. A moment of bitter-sweet joy passed through her body. All was not lost.

Morgana suddenly heard the noise of people close by. Her survival instinct rang like an alarm bell through her head. How long had she been unconscious? How long would it be before the Knights of Camelot came looking for her. Hunt her? Kill her?

Had her magic returned?

Panicked, Morgana outstretched her hand and aimed it at a tree. She muttered some words. There was a very faint yellow glow from her eyes but nothing more.

Her magic was returning.

Thank you, she whispered with a sob. Thank you.

She looked around her and saw that there were caves nearby. She had no choice but to take shelter there and pray that her powers would return before she was found.

She smiled wickedly and began running, feeling her strength slowly returning to her.

The cave was vast and made up of a labyrinth of tunnels.

Instinctively, Morgana turned this way and that way without thinking about it, going deeper and deeper into the heart of the cave. She felt a sense of protection as if the rock itself reached out to her, whispering to her, guiding her.

She had barely managed to light a torch with her magic, finding it an enormous strain. Morgana had to sit down and catch her breath. As she mopped her forehead, Morgana knew she really needed to rest and also that she desperately needed something to eat. But she had to continue.

For almost an hour, she moved through the labyrinth. She felt that no-one could possibly find her. No one could track her and by the time they did, she would be ready for them. She smiled at this thought. The thought of her returning power and the revenge she would create.

You are not the only one with powerful allies, Emrys….she thought. I too have a dragon as an ally.

As she walked deeper and deeper, her thoughts became darker.

She turned left and right, on and on….and then…..

She stopped dead in her tracks.

She was looking at a beautiful cavern with a crystal waterfall. Morgana's breath caught in her throat at the sheer beauty of the vision before her. The water glowed, lighting the cavern and the walls were lit of glowing crystals. Next to the waterfall was a throne and a table. On the table was delicious food and wine.

Morgana smiled and laughed. She twirled around, looking at the beauty around her. She could feel the power emanating from the walls. It was like a palace.

Morgana walked over to the enormous throne. She glanced over to the waterfall. It was so beautiful. It water seemed to hum and sing as if it was alive.

She turned to sit down on the throne. It was big enough for three.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable, my lady," said a deep, husky voice.

Morgana spun around. She couldn't see anyone. Her heart pounded and she instinctively held out her hand to cast her magic.

t

"Who's there?" Morgana whispered with panic in her voice. "Show yourself."

Morgana heard some footsteps and rustling but could not see where they were coming from. She spun around to see where the voice had come from. She could not tell.

Suddenly, she saw standing across the waterfall from her, Sir Gwaine.

"Gwaine," she whispered.

Her whisper carried across the water and he bowed before her. "The very same, my lady," he whispered back.

She stared at him. How on earth had he followed her? Maybe this was some kind of illusion.

She took a deep breath and muttered some words. Her eyes glowed but no spell was cast. She felt dizzy from the effort and sat back on the throne.

"You seem tired, my lady," he said and started to walk around the waterfall, his sword in his hand.

Morgana held her head and stood up, "Stay back, Gwaine," she whispered, extending her arm once more.

Gwaine smiled. His dark hair framing his handsome face and his dark eyes focussed on the Lady Morgana.

"Or you'll what, my lady?" Gwaine asked. The sound of his boots echoed around the cavern as did the noise of him sheathing his sword. He was now about halfway around the waterfall and approaching Morgana.

Morgana tried to gather her strength. The effort to cast a spell had used a lot of what little energy she had.

"I will kill you, Gwaine," Morgana hissed.

Gwaine stopped in his tracks for a moment and then he chuckled. He began walking closer to her. He was now on Morgana's side of the waterfall and he began to approach the throne.

"I don't think so, my lady," Gwaine whispered.

Morgana tried to cast another spell but this time she collapsed back into the throne, panting. She opened her eyes and saw that Gwaine was getting closer to her. She didn't have the strength to use magic or cast a spell.

"Is there a problem, my lady?" Gwaine asked, as he was now only ten feet away from her. Morgana could see his face. Gwaine was tall, dark and handsome and exuded an almost tangible sensuality. His voice was deep and husky and he seemed to be barely containing his anger.

Morgana panted. "Stay back," she whispered, reaching out her hand once more.

Gwaine smiled, his eyes fixed hard on her." No," he said as he took another step towards her.

"I am the Lady Morgana Pendragon and you will do as I command," she whispered through clenched teeth.

Gwaine now stood only five feet away.

"You are a traitor, my lady," Gwaine said. "And you will face your punishment – in Camelot."

Morgana stood up shakily. If her magic was not strong enough to do anything, maybe she could physically fight him.

"I am no traitor," Morgana whispered. "You are a murderer. You fight for those that have murdered my kind. I fight for freedom. I have the right to defend myself and my people."

"You have betrayed my King and I am sworn to defend him and Camelot," Gwaine said, taking another step closer, so he was now standing in front of Morgana.

"You are a weak-minded fool, Gwaine, " Morgana said mockingly.

"Be careful, _my lady_," Gwaine whispered. "Be very careful what you say."

"You are Arthur's weak-minded puppet. Look at you…a jumped-up peasant playing at being a knight. I even heard him say so myself," Morgana said, with a wicked look across her face.

"What? You didn't know that they all laugh at you, Gwaine?" Morgana chuckled and she saw Gwaine clench his jaw.

Gwaine took a deep breath and said soflty," My lady, I am to accompany you back to Camelot. We leave now." His voice betrayed the rage it was trying to contain.

Morgana smiled. " I am going nowhere with you, Gwaine."

Gwaine looked Morgana directly in the eyes.

"As far as I am concerned, my lady, I could have searched for you and never found you," Gwaine whispered.

"The death of hundreds are on your hands and you have the warped belief that you are an innocent freedom fighter, " he whispered into her face.

"You are a whore, my lady Morgana, and I would kill you right here and now, if I had my way," he added.

Morgana slapped his face, her eyes burning with indignation and rage.

"How dare you," she whispered.

Gwaine just stared at her. "Don't ever slap me again, my lady," Gwaine said.

Morgana looked at Gwaine with derision. "Or you'll what?"

"I may just forget that I am a Knight of Camelot," he replied.

"You are no Knight," Morgana smirked.

"And you are no lady," he answered her back.

Morgana pulled back her hand, ready to slap him again. He caught her hand, pushed it up against her back and pulled him into her.

His face was centimetres from hers. She looked up into his dark eyes and saw the rage burning there. She could feel his breath on her face as she looked at the beard and mouth.

"Would you care to say that again, my lady," Gwaine whispered. Morgana tried to struggle but he held her tightly against him. Her other hand was trapped between them. With his other hand, he gripped her hair and pulled it back, so her neck was stretched.

"Ow," Morgana winced.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear, " Gwaine whispered.

"You are No knight," she said defiantly.

Gwaine looked down at her. "You need a lesson, my lady," he whispered.

"I don't take lessons from peasants like you, " she whispered. "Look at what you are, Gwaine. Look at the blood that flows through you."

"Do not mock me, my lady, I warn you…." Gwaine growled down into Morgana's face and gripped her hair tightly.

She opened her mouth to speak but he forced his mouth down on hers, kissing her with aggression and force. His tongue ravished her mouth, bruising her lips. He pulled away and looked down at Morgana. Her eyes darkly glinted as she looked up at him.

Morgana chuckled. "How noble. How chivalrous."

"More than you deserve," he whispered, his eyes dark with passion.

He pulled her into him again, picked her up and pushed her back onto the throne, so that she was on her back. He lay down on top of her, ripping her dress, and exposing her breasts.

Morgana gasped as Gwaine cupped and squeezed her breasts as he kissed her aggressively. Morgana moaned at the unexpected passion she was feeling. She felt the weight of his body on top of hers and she felt desire sweep over her. It was a desire she had never felt before. As his mouth kissed down her neck and to her breasts, Morgana turned her head towards the waterfall. There she swore she saw images in the water. She saw an image of her with a child. Her son. A son of strength and magic. A son that could communicate with the white dragon. He would sit on the throne. The throne where…..

She would conceive him.

Oh my God, Morgana thought.

"Gwaine," she panted…"Gwaine…"

Gwaine's mouth sucked and gripped her breasts with increasing passion. He reached up under her dress and pushed two fingers deep inside Morgana. Morgana groaned loudly. He thrust them in and out of her, her wetness covering them.

"Gwaine, " she said, trying to stop the passion that was taking both them over. She looked back over at the waterfall and saw more images.

"Gwaine, please…" but he was not listening. He hoisted up her dress, lowered his leggings and released his large, hard cock. He pulled her legs and himself into position.

"Gwaine…wait.." Morgana whispered but he thrust deeply inside her. Morgana moaned with a pleasure she had never felt before as Gwaine began to build up a strong, steady rhythm – thrusting deep and hard into her wetness.

"UH" morgana moaned, as she felt his cock thrust harder and harder into her.

"UHHH" she panted…

Gwaine leaned over her, thrusting harder and harder. Morgana felt herself melt into the pleasure she was feeling. He kissed her with a frenzy and she responded.

She moaned and tossed her head as he pounded into her harder and harder.

She felt herself coming….wave upon wave of pleasure crashed over her. She panted, sighed and moaned as Gwaine continued thrusting into her.

Then he came….climaxing into her…

Gwaine lay on top of Mogana, panting. She turned her head and looked at the images in the waterfall. Her son….her strong, handsome, magical son. This was he beginning of a new era….

Emrys' time would be at and end and she smiled to herself at that thought.

The end.


End file.
